mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Aniju Aura/Heart of the Mob
My Meerkat Life is a story following the mobs located on another planet form by Aniju Aura. The first mobs established were the Diggers, Starlings, Furries and Hermits and slowly other mobs grew from these four mobs. 'Meerkat Mobs' Author's Note Some mobs may bare names of some of my other mobs on the fanon, because I named them later. The Diggers were originall called the Frisky till I found out there was a mob already called the Frisky in the KMP so it was changed to the Frisky Cats. Then I changed it to the Diggers because they were my first mob. However I may change it again. Kat and Meer were the first meerkats in this project. Thought I put them up here so other people can what I have been working on. The meerkats live on another planet with has yet to be named. My character Aniju created it and the meerkats are somewhat her pets and hobby when she is not traveling. The meerkats live in a desert called The Xerotic Desert, xerotic meaning hot and dry and resembles the Kalahari. The project was called the Xerotic Meerkat Project. (Please note a fan-fiction that I have failed to fulling write takes place in the Xerotic desert with Echo, Shakespeare and the Hobbits. I decided to use that project instead of my story, however the Hobbits still live there with the other mobs.) Living in the Xerotic Desert and to help tell them apart from the Kalahari meerkats their ID Codes have an X instead of a V. Aniju first started taking meerkats in and around the Kalahari Meerkat Project, like Kat and Meer, before she had enough DNA samples to start making her own. Since these meerkat are more of her pets, she had foster mobs, humans turned into meerkats that raise abandon litters till they are old enough to form their own mobs. Some of these meerkats are sent to zoos across her planet. Characters Info Name: Aniju Aura Age: Varies (Her story starts at the age of 13 and she is curretly 18) Gender: Female Race: Aura (She's not human) Appearance: Varies from time to time, most often very pale, she's an Albino, red and blue eye, long white hair Personality: care-free, loyal, hyper, childish at time, caring, friendly and detrimine Likes: music, singing, being creative, making things like new creatures, getting DNA samples. nature especially animals, annoying up-tight people especially adults with high positions Dislikes: cruelity, distruction of nature, animal abuse, Twilight, Haters, one particular science lab and Billy Fears: Spiders Other Info: She likes both Bats and Meerkats, so she created her own animal called a Meerbat. She likes lot of unusually animals, escpecially ones most people don't like. Name: Dante Royal Age: 18 Gender: Male Race: Unknown but isnt' human Appearance: Varies from time to time, because he transforms alongside Aniju. He always has his white mane in anyform, brown hair with a yello streak and grey blue eyes. Personality: care-free, extremely loyal, hyper ADD, devoted, super friendly, sometimes a little to trusting Likes: music, singing, nature, glass, hanging out with friend and spenting time with Aniju Dislikes: girly girls, noise, revealing clothing, being told not to do something, that song "I'm Cool like that" (hates that song) Fears: Girls that are large busted, Caligynephobia: Fear of “beautiful” women Name: Reed Kritin Age: 21 Gender: Male Race: Human Appearance: He is very tall, wears black and red Personality: He is kind and loving towards his family and friends. He is reliable and warm hearted especially towards animals. Likes: Animals Dislikes: Animal Cruelity Other Info: Reed has a large colection of animals which is somewhat like his own zoo. He has three meerkats mob, whom he gave a few meerkats to Aniju to widen her gene pool, one of these mobs is where Bullet and Bandit came from. Reed can also talk to animals. Meerkat Mobs '''Bandits '''were formed by a splinter of 10 meerkats from one of Reed's mobs. The eldest of the females named Bandit became the dominant female with her litter-mate brother Bullet. '''Diggers '''were fromed by seven meerkats taken from the wild, the meerkats were from various mobs. Kat and Meer established dominance over the group, Many of the other mobs were founded or contain Diggers' blood. '''Furries '''were fromed by six meerkats led by Furry. After several males left to join other groups, a Hermit male named Harry became the dominant male. '''Hermits '''was founded by seven of Reed's meerkats, led by Aster and Harry. The males later left the group to join the Furries allowing Furries males to join the group. Daniel seized dominance became Aster. '''Littles '''were of the second genderation formed by Starlings females and Digger males. Tiny and Selkirk established dominance for five years. '''Miners '''were founded by evicted Furries females who met up with new males. Minor became the dominant male beside Fluffy. '''Renedages '''were formed by a Hermit splinter led by dominant female Renedage. A young Littles male named Mink was seen trailing the group and eventually joined, however he did not take dominance right away. '''Starlings '''was formed by three wild females, two males and two juvinels. Prairie Dog and Buck settled into the dominant positions. '''Zergs '''were fromed by five evicted Littles females and four Furries males. Fang and Zigiba establihsed dominances had held their position over the years. Most of the mobs contail Zerg blood. Category:Blog posts